The PokeLaw of Attraction
by Brando1230
Summary: After Ash beats Candice, he celebrates in the Pokemon Center. The mysterious Paul appears and disappears, not returning. Ash leaves to find him. While Dawn and Zoey tell the truth.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, and be glad that I don't.

It was snowing lightly outside, the snow glistening in the cold light. Ash and company were sitting inside the Pokemon Center celebrating Ash's victory over Candice and his gaining of the Icicle Badge. Zoey and Candice were there too.

They were laughing and cheering, truly enjoying themselves. Of course joy only lasts for so long. The room got silent as the automatic doors opened, and a boy with purple hair walked in.

The room was silent, only a whisper from Dawn, "Hey look, it's Paul."

The group's eyes were fixed on him, as he handed his Pokeballs over to Nurse Joy. He bowed and said "Thank you." He began walking towards the door to make his leave.

Ash made a bold movement; he got out of his seat and hastily made his way in front of Paul. "Hey Paul, why not stay a while?" Ash had a smile on his face, hoping that he would stay.

With his eyes closed, he walked around Ash. Only letting out a scoff and a few cruel words, "I don't hang out with weaklings." And with that he was off, leaving his Pokemon in the care of Nurse Joy for the moment.

Feeling rejected, Ash walked back to the table with his head down and slumped back into his seat. He sighed, "Man that Paul really ticks me off." He laid his head and arms on the table, letting his hat fall off

The others, most notably Dawn and Zoey, showed their concern. Both Zoey and Dawn put a hand over one of Ash's, each girl with a different hand.

Dawn smiled, "No need to worry Ash, you have me." She blushed shyly, being this close.

Zoey too smiled, giving some kind words. "Yeah, I admire you." Her face turned a rosy red.

Feeling their warmth ash looked up, met by both their beautiful gazes. "You're right, I'll always have you two." He looked for his hat, which seems to have mysteriously disappeared, along with Candice. "Hey, where's my hat."

Candice was standing behind Dawn and Zoey holding Ash's hat. "It's not fair that only Dawn and Zo-Zo get to have a romance with Ash!"

Both of their faces grew even redder. "No, it's not like that between me and Ash." Dawn protested.

"I only admire his skill," Zoey said.

Ash tripped over and fell, knocking Candice down with him. Their eyes met and they stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity. Ash broke the stare by looking away to the side in embarrassment, Candice merely let out a faint giggle.

She placed Ash's hat back on his head, before he got up. Ash lent Candice a hand to pull her up. Upon adjusting his hat, to a comfortable position, the entire group let out a hardy laugh. They resumed their celebration for the next while.

It was getting late now, so the gang went to the bunks to count some Mareep. Candice went back to her home, inviting Zoey, who would much rather stay at the Pokemon Center with Ash and company. Ash was in one bunk, while Dawn and Zoey were on the bunk beds adjacent from his.

Ash couldn't get any sleep that night something was bothering him. He fidgeted around so much it was making a slight noise. Both of the girls couldn't get any sleep because of this.

Finally Dawn, out of her concern for Ash, asked him, "Hey Ash, what's wrong?"

Ash looked over at her and sat up on his bed. "I'm worried about Paul, he hasn't come back yet and he didn't have his Pokemon with him. I'm afraid something bad has happened to him."

"No need to worry Ash, we'll look for in the morning if he hasn't come back by then." Dawn replied, while giving a caring smile.

Hearing those words just made Ash worry more about Paul. He got up out of his bed; "I'm going to go look for him right now." He began taking off his pajamas, not really caring that Dawn, and secretly Zoey, were watching.

Dawn covered herself with her blanket, leaving one eye free to peep at Ash's naked body. The moonlight peering through the clouds, and into the room shined over Ash's body. Dawn's body was getting red from this fantastic spectacle. She could have stared at Ash for an eternity, but all good things must come to and end.

Ash began clothing himself, putting on his regular clothes first, and then the jacket Dawn gave him. He turned to Dawn, "If I'm not back by noon, come looking for me."

Dawn nods, too nervous to speak. Only wanting Ash to not go, and stay with her, but the words just wouldn't come out.

Ash opened the door and left without hesitation. He left behind his bag and his Pokemon in his haste. Dashing out the front doors of the Pokemon Center, out into the deep snow. Ash began his search for Paul.

He covered his face arm, while the other stayed in front; outside the city was like a blizzard. Ash could hardly see in front of him. Fate in finding Paul was slowly fading away. But Ash was determined he had to find Paul.

Motivation for finding Paul was unclear to Ash, he both hated Paul and yet, he was interested him. This gave him more motivation, although the situation looked bleak. It would seem like Ash himself would have to look for shelter, or else he would be risking his own life.

Some time later, after Ash had lost almost all his hope for survival, he came across an opening to a cave or cavern of some sort. The opening was small, but the inside was sure to protect him for the night. He crawled in through the entrance, and was surprised when he slipped and fell down. It was apparent that the snow had blocked the entrance.

He ventured further into the cave, stumbling upon a wide cavern. It was a large domed shape room, lined with glowing crystals. The light coming from the crystals was beautiful that if entranced you upon first glance. It makes you want to forget all the troubles in the world, only to feel relaxation and calm.

Ash looked around the room to see if he could find a suitable place to rest. But what he found was a purple haired trainer lying on the ground. He rushed over to Paul, and checked to make sure he was still alive. Luckily Paul was still breathing, faintly, but still breathing.

At this rate Ash thought that Paul would surely die if he was not warmed up soon. Ash had to think of a way to quickly heat up Paul. He remembered from when he was stuck like this with his Pokemon, that transferring body heat usually works.

So Ash dragged Paul's body with him, so he could find a place to rest upon. Ash found a nice curved wall, which was also flat. Ash rested sat down, and rested his back against the wall. He pulled Paul's unconscious body close to his.

Ash wrapped his arms around Paul's body, to provide him warmth and to make sure he doesn't fall. He rests his head on Paul's shoulder, beginning to doze off, but he was trying to stay awake. He began bobbing his head, slipping into sleep and back into consciousness. If he slept he was afraid he might die.

Then, Paul spoke, "Thank you," his voice was subtle and filled with happiness. A tear, a single tear, dropped from underneath Paul's eye, it was a tear of joy. Paul was happy that he had been saved, but was overjoyed when he realized it was Ash.

With those words Ash succumbed to the sleep, letting his head rest on Paul's shoulder and Paul's head on his. His hat fell, and landed on top on Paul's lap. That night, was only filled with sweet dreams, sweet warm dreams.

Back at the Pokemon Center, Dawn couldn't get to sleep after Ash had left. She was too worried. She shifted in her bed from left to right, trying not to think of Ash. Finally, she got up in frustration and just let out a groan.

Perhaps this groan was too loud, because Zoey was now awake. "Hey Dawn?"

"Y-Yeah?" replied sheepishly.

"What kind of relationship do you have with Ash?" Zoey asked.

She lay back in her bed, "Well you see…" She was looking for the right answer. "Me and Ash are friends."

"I mean are you and Ash a couple?"

"WHAT!?" Dawn shouted in astonishment. She quickly lowered her voice, "Well, no, but I like Ash. We're only traveling companions though." She was kind of sad to admit it.

"Are you sure?" Zoey asked just to make sure.

Dawn sighed in depression, "Ash doesn't look at me like that, I want him to. I really do." She looks out the window into the moon, "It is my dream."

Zoey hops down from her bunk, and sits next to Dawn on hers. "I have the same dream ya know." She stares out into the moon. "But my feeling's are mixed."

Dawn looked at Zoey inquisitively, "What do you mean by-" She was cut off in her speech, because Zoey had kissed her.

Their lips pressed against each other, Zoey's tongue probing Dawn's mouth. Dawn was caught off guard, but quickly returned the kiss. The both of their tongues were intertwining, massaging each other passionately. As they backed away from the kiss, a trail of slime still connected their tongues.

Zoey smiled at Dawn, "You see Dawn, I love you."

She looked away shyly, "You've always been there when I needed you to help. Zoey I-I." Dawn's face turned red, as she faced back towards Zoey "I love you too!" She wraps her arms around Zoey to pull her in for another kiss.

Zoey situated herself under Dawn's covers. Zoey and Dawn cuddled together, staring into each other's eyes. Their bodies close together.

"Dawn, how about we pursue Ash together?" Zoey suggested.

Dawn shook her head, "No, we have each other. So we don't need Ash."

Zoey nodded, and the two kissed yet again. They fell asleep, in their bliss. Only joy was with them.

It was morning now and the sunlight shined through the cavern. The sparkles of sunshine peering in reflected off of the crystals giving an orange yellow tint to the cavern. This woke up Ash and Paul, their eyes slowly opening to the bright light.

Paul looked down and saw Ash's arms wrapped around him. He realized that last night wasn't a dream. "Hey Ash, are you awake?"

Ash responded groggily, "Yeah."

"Did you save me last night?"

"Uh-huh, you looked cold so I warmed you up." Realizing this Ash also realized his arms were still around Paul. He began to move them, to free Paul.

"Don't," Paul protested. "Let's stay like this, at least until someone finds us."

"O-ok," Ash reclaimed his grip around Paul.

Paul looked down, "Ya know Ash, I admire you. You always try your hardest to win." Ash blushes, but doesn't speak. "You show compassion towards people and Pokemon, something I'm not able to do."

"Paul," A word escapes from Ash's mouth. He nudges his head against Paul's. "I admire you to Paul. You're strong and do anything to win."

"But I'm too afraid to lose. I'm too afraid to show my feelings." Paul said.

Ash nodded, "It's okay, Paul, you don't have to tell me." Ash looks at him, "I'll tell you something though Paul, I love you, even though I hate you."

Paul continued to stare down, "I can't say the same, Ash once become strong enough and beat me in a battle. I'll tell you how I truly feel.

"Then I'll make beating you my top priority."

"But until then, let's just stay like this." Paul suggested.

Ash nodded his head, and the two stayed together like that for a while. Not until their rescue came. Which wouldn't be for quite some time.

The two had dozed off, but were awoken by a scream. "Hey are you guys in there!" The voice was familiar, was hard to discern. Paul and Ash got up and began walking.

Paul seeming to have gotten back to his old self looked at Ash, "What I said is still true, but don't tell anyone else about this. Especially Reggie."

Ash nodded, staying quiet. He looked forward and screamed, "Yeah, we're down here!"

With that said the group was brought back together. They all went back to the Pokemon Center, only to have Paul disappear again, only he had his Pokemon with him this time. Zoey had decided to travel with Dawn. While Ash went hard at work so he could beat Paul.

The End

Author's Note: I made this for MysticWish Forums. Also this is my first Fic with Canon characters and Pairings. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. Be glad I took out all the smut by the way.


End file.
